ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M3: The Primary Vivid Tyrant Forum Game - Day 10
Votes *Mr. J accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732584&postcount=611 *Eddie accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732645&postcount=637 *Byron accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732751&postcount=651 *Nich accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732766&postcount=657 *namelessentity accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732798&postcount=661 *Tock accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732803&postcount=663 *Merus accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732976&postcount=686 *Phantoon accuses Loki http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733219&postcount=719 *Tock accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733222&postcount=720 *Bongo Bill accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733306&postcount=740 *demonkoala accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733469&postcount=761 *Umby accuses ThornGhost http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733472&postcount=762 *Brickroad accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733586&postcount=777 *Paul le Fou accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733666&postcount=779 *dtsund accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=733898&postcount=811 *Destil accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734042&postcount=826 *chady accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734095&postcount=831 *PapillonReel accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734110&postcount=834 *Rai accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734275&postcount=867 *vaterite accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734331&postcount=869 *Calorie Mate accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734338&postcount=870 *namelessentity accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734346&postcount=871 *ThornGhost accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734360&postcount=872 *Umby accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734372&postcount=874 *kaisel accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734478&postcount=886 *Loki accuses Queen Possum http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734542&postcount=891 *McDohl accuses Tock http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734597&postcount=897 *Eddie accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734627&postcount=902 *Brickroad accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734628&postcount=903 *Bongo Bill accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734638&postcount=907 *The Giant Head accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734772&postcount=930 *Comb Stranger accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734924&postcount=943 *Eddie accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=734975&postcount=947 *demonkoala retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735008&postcount=951 *Eddie retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735026&postcount=954 *Byron accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735131&postcount=962 *Eddie accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735133&postcount=963 *Merus accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735168&postcount=966 *Destil retracts accusation of Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735201&postcount=970 *Garrison accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735283&postcount=975 *Kayma accuses Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735334&postcount=982 PapillonReel is lynched and revealed as Clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735613&postcount=1033 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735613&postcount=1033 Byron: 2 Mr. J ThornGhost Mr. J: 2 Rai Eddie: 7 Nich Tock Paul le Fou vaterite Calorie Mate The Giant Head Kayma Loki: 1 Phantoon PapillonReel: 12 dtsund chady PapillonReel namelessentity Umby Brickroad Bongo Bill Comb Stranger Byron Eddie Merus Garrison Destil: 1 kaisel Queen Possum: 1 Loki No action Queen Possum fanboymaster Destil Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=732524&postcount=586 With the grueling day behind them, and the promise of one nearly as brutal and frustrating to come, not even the Rogues could think of skipping a good night's sleep. They needed something quick, easy, and manageable by just a couple people, and it didn't matter if it was sloppy. So three of them approached a house in the village with a simple wooden crate. They began by trying to knock down the door, but even if that didn't work, the owner was sure to come soon enough. When the door opened, they unlocked the box, and the resident was greeted by a disgusting lizard. He stared at it for a moment, trying to understand what was happening. And when he did, all that escaped his lips was, "What is-how did you get a ba..." The next morning, as they entered the town hall for the day's meeting, the residents were greeted by Guesty's petrified data. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=735613&postcount=1033 The town was evenly split between two people who both claimed equally that they should not live. But as the sun dropped in the sky, they became anxious: without a decisive action, it would be left to the cruel, random hand of fate. And so PapillonReel silently left for a few moments, and returned in a ludicrous costume he'd used before, with large, feathery wings, and a golden circlet above his head. "What, is this some kind of joke?" asked the townspeople. "I'm just trying to have a little fun before my time comes," he answered. "Fun? Fun? FUN? This is serious business, and it won't be sabotaged by somebody goofing around!" PapillonReel was, in fact, Clean. Notable Events None Category:Phases